Destiny Gonzalez
|tv series = Runaways (3 episodes) |actor = Nicole Wolf |status = Deceased}} Destiny Gonzalez was a girl who was inducted in the Church of Gibborim to start a new life, only to be sacrificed by the PRIDE during a ritual. The sacrifice failed however and Gonzalez was later murdered by Victor Stein in an attempt to cover up the failure. Biography Early Life Destiny Gonzalez resided with her foster parents at the Helping Hand Youth Hostile, where she also worked as a waitress and a clerk. In her early teenage years, Gonzalez gave birth to a daughter, which led her suffering the symptoms of postpartum depression, and ending her studies up to her GED qualification.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Meeting the Gibborim Despite her attempts to be a mother, Gonzalez eventually fled from her foster house and traveled to Los Angeles, in search of a new home. She encountered the Church when two of its members saved her from two hostile men. Initially wary because her first impression of them was a cult, she accepted their help and soon grew to accept their teachings. One day she tried to take a trip without informing the Church. The organization's leader herself, Leslie Dean, intercepted her at a bus station and asked her about it. Gonzalez, although grateful for the help the Church gave her, revealed that it was her hitherto unmentioned daughter's birthday and she wanted to see her. Leslie convinced her to delay the trip ostensibly because she was moving up the Church's ranks as an Ultra, and Gonzalez relented. Sacrifice Instead of moving up the ranks Gonzalez ended up in PRIDE's secret ceremonial chamber as a sacrifice. Thinking the ceremony was about her ascension at first, she soon recognized that none of its participants were from the Church except her and Leslie. She increasingly became agitated as the others undressed her, though Leslie fed her a soporific drink to quell any resistance as she was lowered into a glowing bed and sealed within.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Gonzalez's body washed up on the beach a day later. Prior to its discovery by local authorities, the Church claimed to anyone inquiring that she was on a mission trip to London. Karolina Dean, Leslie's daughter, even received a text message with a doctored photo of Gonzalez near the Big Ben. Victor Stein, one of the ritual participants, hallucinated a disheveled version of her begging him to let her go the morning after working all night.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Relationships Family *Foster Father *Foster Mother *Daughter Allies *Church of Gibborim **Aura **Frances **Karolina Dean - Friend Enemies *PRIDE **Leslie Dean **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder **Robert Minoru **Tina Minoru **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Victor Stein - Killer **Janet Stein Trivia *In the comics, Destiny Gonzales was a girl abducted by the Pride and killed by Geoffrey Wilder in order to serve her soul to the Gibborim. *According to her file, Gonzalez weighed 119 lbs. and was around 5'5" in height. She was also a marijuana consumer. Behind the Scenes *While never credited with her full name in any episode of Runaways, Destiny was referred as "Destiny Gonzalez" in Rewind and Destiny, and as "Destiny Gonzales" in Fifteen. *Jessi Fisher was a stunt double for Nicole Wolf in the role of Destiny Gonzalez. References External Links * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Church of Gibborim Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Victor Stein